


Black Lights

by actualsatan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Big Bang doesn't exist, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Maybe it's Jiyong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maybe it's reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: Youngbae unwinds at a club





	Black Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saintpsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintpsycho/gifts).



> Drabble for S

Youngbae never went out to unwind, it definitely wasn't his thing. He was too much of a grandpa to enjoy the fast rhythm of the music, people everywhere and music louder than his concerts. His music was definitely not on the club side though, even if he had some songs with more pulse.  
But today was different. Today he found himself in a club despite the fact that he should probably just go home and sleep. He didn't know why but he couldn't bring himself to leave. 

He stood in the corner of the bar, watching people, watching the DJ, trying to feel in the erotic bass, letting it rip through his body, allowing his hips to snap along with the beat. He sipped his whiskey, still eyeing the crowd when they turned on the black lights. Everything changed then. People glowed and everything seemed to move at a different speed. Youngbae wasn't sure if it was the black lights, the alcohol or the fact that the entire place was heavy with the smell of weed.  
His focus was stolen, by a boy with neon green hair glowing like a halo around him in the pink light, feeling the rhythm in the middle of the crowd whereas everyone else was just jumping and grinding. He had his arms raised and a smile on his lips as he rode the rhythm in a way that mesmerized Youngbae. He didn't stop looking, downing his whiskey.  
He wanted to know who this man was, he wanted to touch his glowing hair and taste his lips and he had never felt this intoxicated before.  
The neon haloed boy looked up then, met Youngbae's eyes straight on, as if he knew he was being watched. He smirked and continued dancing, moving towards Youngbae and Youngbae was panicking. What the hell was he supposed to do now?  
He turned his back towards the crowd, back at the bar and lifted his glass for the bartender.  
A person settled in besides him and he new it was the green haired nymph without even looking.  
“Make that two,” the other said when the bartender came to collect Youngbae's glass.  
Youngbae turned to look at him, and he was gorgeous, slender and slightly feminine in a way that made his boyish appearance justice.  
“You were looking at me,” he said with a grin and Youngbae shrugged and leaned against the bar, collecting his glass from the bartender, giving him money for both drinks.  
“Keep the change,” he said and turned slightly towards the green haired boy.  
“D’you see anything you like?” The neon boy asked, and drummed his metallic painted nails against the glass, sucking a little on his lower lip and Youngbae shrugged again.  
“Maybe?” He replied and another smirk crossed the others face.  
“What are you looking for?”  
“I.. I don't know actually.”  
The other leaned in close to Youngbae's ear and chuckled a little.  
“I'm looking for someone,” he somehow managed to whisper over the music and a shiver went down Youngbae's spine.  
“Am I someone?” He replied and the other pulled back with a laugh, finishing the whiskey in one go before grabbing Youngbae's hand, slipping something in it. Then he started to back towards the crowd again.  
“I don't know, are you?” He said as he disappeared in between the bodies and Youngbae opened his hand to find a small pill in his hand, which he recognized as ecstasy.  
He considered not taking the pill, obviously, but the curiosity of the mysterious boy was bigger than his fear of drugs, and it wasn't like he would overdose and die from one pill of ecstasy, right? Before he could change his mind he put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with a sip of whiskey. He decided to go to the toilet first, not sure how fast the drug would start to show, and he drank some water from the sink after he was done pissing, splashing some on his face too.  
Then he went out to the crowd again, taking a deep breath as he scanned the sea of bodies for a glowing neon green halo. He found it, locked his eyes on it and started to move towards it.  
The grin that flashed across the others face illuminated Youngbae's entire world as the pink black lights made the white enamel shine brighter than his neon green hair.  
He placed his hands on Youngbae's hips and started to move him with his own rhythm, allowing Youngbae into his own little world and Youngbae anticipated the drug, wondering what kind of a high he would be granted.  
They danced and the longer they danced the easier it felt, the more mesmerized Youngbae got by the slender creature in front of him. The bass make his spine vibrate and his hips snapped to the beat without Youngbae even thinking about it.  
He grinned at the man with the green hair, pressing closer to him, grinding his hips against the others, bodies flushed close together. Never in his life had he been this intimate with another man but it didn't feel bad. It rather felt… Thrilling? Like he wanted to get even closer, enfold himself completely in the hypnotic way the man flushed against him was moving. He found himself wanting to fuck the rhythm out of his young man and if he hadn't been intoxicated he'd probably find himself disgusting but right now he couldn't care less.  
He leant in close and murmured in the others ear.  
“Can I take you home?” He asked and pulled back to see the reaction, and the man looked at him, biting his lip as he smiled a devilish smirk, lifting his arms to wrap them around Youngbae's neck, pressing even closer.  
“No,” he teased, letting his lips brush Youngbae's ear, dragging them along his jaw.  
“But you could let me suck your cock in the bathroom and we’ll see after that,” he whispered when he finished tracing Youngbae's jaw.  
Youngbae didn't need more encouragement, he grabbed one of the wrists attached to the man and dragged him along to the bathroom stalls, messily stuffing him inside the first unoccupied one. The green haired boy turned into a monster as soon as the stall was locked. He shoved Youngbae hard against the wall, attacking his lips with rough kisses, his sense of rhythm gone as he fumbled with the belt on Youngbae's jeans.  
The kissing was deep and Youngbae’s hands couldn't stop roaming until the boy dropped to his knees, getting Youngbae's aching cock out of his pants. He looked up at Youngbae as he licked the tip of his member and Youngbae clutched at the wall behind him. He'd never been this desperate, and he pushed his hips forward, one hand grabbing the back of the head, forcing his dick into the boys mouth. The green haired monster swallowed him down without trouble and Youngbae had to bite his own hand to keep from moaning out loud as his cock was sucked.  
The boy didn't break eye contact and Youngbae was beyond attracted.  
He whined a little when the other pulled off, finally letting go of his hand which he had been biting the entire time.  
“Fuck my face,” the boy on his knees begged and Youngbae did. He straightened up, grabbed the man's head between his both hands, held him still as he started to fuck his mouth, the choking sounds that the man made turned him on more than anything and he felt himself edging closer, blunt nails digging into his thighs.  
“I'm going to come on your face,” he announced and sped up his thrusts a bit after giving the boy a short breather.  
Youngbae shivered as he unhinged, pulling out from the hot wet mouth as he released.  
“Keep your mouth open,” he breathed as his hips snapped as he released sticky strings of jizz all over the pretty face in front of him. He messed up the green hair and he was mesmerized at the glow his semen gave off in the black light. When he was done he leaned back against the wall, breathing heavy. He didn't tear his eyes off of the boy in front of him, who was also breathing heavy, semen all over his face, drool and pre-cum dripping down his chin.  
Youngbae swallowed down a moan and held out a hand to help him up from the floor.  
“That was..” Youngbae said and swallowed again.  
“Probably the best blowjob I've ever had,” he finished, reaching for a paper towel to wipe his cum off of the flushed face of the boy.  
“I don't even know your name,” he added as the other chuckled.  
“The night is still ahead of us,” the haloed man replied.  
“I'm Youngbae,” Youngbae replied.  
“I know.”  
Youngbae didn't care, all he cared about was this divine creature in front of him.  
“Good.”


End file.
